In current pure electric vehicles, a transmission with two or more gear ratios is generally used for meeting requirements on dynamic performance at low speed and economics at high speed. When a mechanical type automated manual transmission (AMT) configuration is used in a gear shifting mechanism of a pure electric vehicle, power interruption occurs during gearshifting, so driving sense is not good. On the other hand, when an electric drive transmission is used, it is not feasible to give consideration at the same time to eliminating power interruption during gearshifting and optimizing motor working points in a relatively large range.